


Love Knows No Age

by BJWinchester



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, heart ache
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You just got a job on the T.V Show Supernatural, as a surprise new character, the daughter of Bobby singer. While there you find yourself falling for a very handsome, and kind  man. The problem is he's a bit older than you. shoot he's a lot older than you, and odds are he wouldn't be intrested in you anyway. But  can you hold back you feelings and act like their not there?





	1. We meet.

**Author's Note:**

> ok being a little older, and having a thing for older men,( my husband is 15 yrs older than me ) I fantasize about Jim alot. ( he's 21 yrs older than me lol) any way hope you all can get into this and enjoy it.

Nervously you step on to the set of Supernatural. Your mind was going a hundred miles a minute and you were trying your best to not throw up.

"Hey y/n, I'd like you to meet some of your co stars." Robert Singer says calling you to him You take a deep breath and go to join him.

"You met Jensen and Jared earlier." he says. you give a nod to them.

"Hi, y/n. Good to see you again." Jensen says with a smile.

"Yeah, welcome aboard." Jared says.

"Thanks." you say smiling. 

" Jim!" Robert calls. You heart skipped a beat when you saw Jim Beaver, you had been a fan of his for years.

" Jim,I'd like you to meet your daughter, y/n y/ln, y/n this here's Jim Beaver." Robert says.

"Well hello, nice to meet you finally." he says.

"You too." you say nervously.

"Jim wasn't at your audition do to a prier engagement, but I am beyond sure that the two of you will be a perfect match." Robert says.

"Ok so are we ready?" Robert asks. You take a deep breath and nod. 

" That a girl." Robert says with a smile, before leaving.

"Your gonna do great." Jim says 

"I hope so. I'm so nervous." you admit.

"Don't be, were all family here." he says smiling. 

"Places!" Someone calls. You hurry to take your spot behind the door. 

"it's a girl, scene 2, take one." some one calls and you hear the clapper board. 

" An action." Robert calls. You reach out and knock on the door.

"I got it Bobby!" you hear Jensen say, you take one more deep breath as the door opens.

"Can I help you?" Jensen asks.

"I.... I was looking for a Bobby Singer." you say unsure trying to peer past him.

"Bobby!" Jensen calls out.

"Yeah?" Jim says stepping around the corner.

" Some one looking for you." Jensen says stepping to the side abit.

"Can I help you?" Jim asks

" Are you Bobby Singer?" you ask nervously.

"Depends who wants to know?" Jim asks. 

"I'm (y/characters name). I'm your daughter." you tell him. 

"Whoa." Jensen says surprised.

" Did you say my daughter?" Jim asked. You nod.

"Yes, My mother was Emily Parker. From Delaware." you say, locking eyes with him.

" Cut, nice, ok set for next scene." Robert calls. There is a bunch of running around and in the blink of an eye you are sitting on the old couch and, playing into the next scene. 

Jared comes in and hands you a glass of water. you look up and smile nervously.

"Thanks." you say shyly.

"No problem, I'm Sam." he says.

"Are you Bobby's Son?" you ask sipping the water.

"Not exactly." he tells you sitting across from you. Jim and Jensen watch from the kitchen.

"Well, holy water has no affect on her." Jensen says.

"or silver." Jim replies as he watches you pick up the silver picture frame on the table.

"Do you know this Emily Parker?" Jensen asks.

"Yeah, I remember her." Jim says not taking his eyes off of you.

" And?" Dean prompts.

"And I am not having this conversation with you." Jim says gruffly stepping into the room.

"I'm sorry about that." He says,

" That's ok." you reply. you look at him as if in disbelief that he was in front of you.

"I'm sorry if I'm staring, it's just I have been looking forever for you, and I can't believe I've actually found you." you say smiling.

" Uh Sam, could you give us a minute?" Jim said to Jared.

" Sure. Nice meeting you." sam say's getting up.

" You too." you reply.

"Um...Y /Cn, look I'm not saying I don't believe you it's just...."he says awkwardly.

"No I get it, I mean a 24 year old woman shows up on your door saying, hi dad could kind of throw you for a loop." you admit. Jim gives a small smile and sits across from you. 

"yeah. Your mom Emily, did she say why she never told me about you?" Jim asks. You sigh.

" She said because of your line of work, she didn't think you'd want the responsibility." you tell him

" My line of work?" he asks watching you.

"She told me everything, how you saved her from that monster. And how that lead to you and her.... Well and me." you say awkwardly.

She told me your a real hero." you say proudly.

"I don't know about that, so she told you about things....." he said. 

"yeah, Vampires wolves, shape Shifters. I mean that was probably holy water you gave me hu?' you say smiling. Jim lifted his hat and wiped his brow,

"y/cn. Why are you here, now?" he asks. You look at him hurt.

"You're the only one I have left now. My mom.... She was killed about 3 years ago. They say bear, but it wasn't." you tell him.

"Emm's gone?" he asks sadly. you nod.

"Anyway, I have been looking for you ever since. I get it, you don't really want me here, I just thought...I'll go." you say standing and picking up your bag.

"Now hold on... I didn't say that. it's just this is gonna take some time to get use to you know." he says stopping you.

"So you don't want me to leave?" you ask hopeful.

"No, you're welcome to say." he says. 

"Thank you, so much." You say dropping your bag and hugging so hard you threw him a little off balance. Jim wrapped his arm around you a patted your back.

"Um, Sam... Could you come here?" Jim calls as Jensen and Jared step into the scene.

" yeah Bobby?" Sam says.

"Could you show y/cn to the spare room please." he says. 

" Sure this way." Jared says. 

"Thank you again." you say picking up your bag and following Jared up the stair case. You stop at the top and hold your breath,

" Bobby are you sure about this?" Jensen asks.

" Right now I'm not sure about anything, but if she is mine, I'll be damn if I'm just going to toss her out on the street." Jim says. You hear foot steps and then 

" And Cut! Great job everybody! That's Lunch!" Robert calls out.

"Good job." Jared says smiling at you.

" Thank you." You say as the two of you make your way down the stairs.

"Nice job y/n" Robert says.

"Thank you." you reply. You sigh a breath of relief and head back toward your trailer.

" hey y/n!" you hear Jim call. You stop and turn. you smile when you see him do a little Jog to catch up to you.

"Hi Mr Beaver." You say.

" Oh no, It's Jim. I just wanted say you were amazing, and welcome aboard." he says smiling.

" Thank you, that sure means a lot coming from you." You say.

"You keep talking to me like that your gonna give me a complex." he teases. " See you after lunch?" he asks. 

"Def." you say. you watch him walk away and your heart skips a beat. There was something about him that made you feel like a silly teenager. You walk to your trailer with a dumb grin on your face. When you opened the door you were surprised to see several vases of roses. You read each card and smiled,they were from Jensen Ackles, from Jared Padelacki, Misha Collins, and Mark Sheppard. All welcoming you to the Supernatural Family. But the one that caught your eye the most was signed from Jim. You took that card and tucked it away in a special place, then sat down in a near by chair and breathed a sigh of relief that so far, all is well


	2. Another Season already

You have made it to another Season, you can't believe it. When you started you were told that your Character would be just a temporary thing. But here you are going on your second season as an SPN Family member. 

" Hey y/n" Jared says as you make your way to the Set.

"Hey what?" You ask sounding annoyed.

"Uh. nothing." he says walking away quickly. You sigh and turn to go after him, only to bump into Jim.

"You ok?" he asks eyeing you.

"Yeah..." you say but clearly by your tone you weren't 

"You sure? Because the way you snapped Jared's head off back there I just thought...." Jim says.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry...I'm just going through some things right now" You admit.

"I've notice, you have been kind of off most of the day." He says talking about how many take it took you with just the simplest of scenes.

"WHAT THE HELL JIM?! NONE OF YOU'VE EVER HAD AN OFF DAY?!" You snap. Jim looks at you as if just waiting, no real emotion at all. That's what you like about him, his wisdom to know when to react and when to just wait out the storm.

"All right everyone, places!" Robert calls out.

"Hey when were done here, why don't you and I go grab a bite." he says.

"I don't......" you start.

" Oh I'm sorry you thought I was asking, no I'm just letting you know what were doing." he says walking away. You sigh and head to take your spot. You lay on the ground while a tall man stands over you blade in hand

"Quiet everyone were rolling."

"It's Always Darkest Before The Dawn. Scene five, take five." 

"And Action." Robert Singer calls. 

The man fell on top of you and you both rolled so that he was on top. He attempted to jab the knife at you and you blocked it with your wrist. He in return struck out at you. you took your Q and spun off of him, trying to make it look as if the force of his hit tossed you off. You hurried to your feet and took a step only for him to grab your ankle and pull you down. You knee hit a littler harder than you wanted and you winced, but as no one else say you kept going. He drug you back to your mark and flipped you over.

"I am getting really tired of you." Toby hissed.

"Ditto." you hiss back. He hits you and you turn your head, as the camera zooms in on you. 

"You hit like a girl." you spat. Toby raises his knife, There is a sound of gun fire, and Toby slumps on top of you. You reach up and push him off as Jensen reaches down and grabs him by the shirt and pulls him to the side. You look up at Jensen.

"What the hell took you so long?" you ask.

"We stopped for pie." he says as you roll your eyes. He holds out his hand and helps you up, as Jim and Jared run into the scene.

"Y/cn, Are you ok?" Jim asks hugging you.

"Yeah, pops. I'm good." you say hugging him back. Jim pulls away and looks you up and down as if checking for wounds.

"I'm fine really." you say. You glance over at Toby lying still on the floor.

" Damn I liked him." you say.

"Well look on the bright side." Jensen says.

"What would that be?" You ask.

"Now you're free to play poker Saturday." He says. You look at him with a What? Face and walk off as Jared puts an arm around your shoulder.

"What? Now were four again." he calls after all of you before following. 

" And Cut. Great Job every body. See ya all Monday, have a great weekend." Robert says. 

 

" Hey Jared, I'm sorry I snapped earlier." you tell him.

"It's ok." he says with a smile.

"Did you need something?" you ask kindly.

"I was just going to invite you to our house Saturday, if your not busy. Gen and I are having a Cook out, noting fancy." he says.

"Uh yeah.. maybe." you say awkwardly.

"Great, around 5 or so, if you can make it." he says You give a small nod and head off toward your trailer. You were there about ten minutes when there was a knock on your door.

" It's open." you call.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Um Look Jim I appreciate it but..." you start.

"I told you I'm not taking no for an answer." he says.

"Fine." you say with a sigh. You followed Jim in your car to a small dinner not to far from where you were working. You sat there in your car trying to breath. Jim and you had become close over the last season, he still sent butterflies in your belly but you were now able to hold them in a bit. But you had never actually been alone with him, and you were trying really hard not to fan girl all over him. He stood next to your car and opened the door for you. 

"The food is great here." he says.

" I can smell it already." you say. He holds out his arm and you wrap yours around it as he walks you inside. After the two of you have placed your orders Jim smiles at you.

"So You wanna tell me what is going on?" he asks

"I told you it's just an off day." you insist.

"No.. There's more to it than that." he says.

"It's nothing." you say sipping your water.

"y/n. You don't get to be my age with out being able to read people. Come on out with it." He says.

" I got a call, from ( y/ex) this morning." you say. Jim nods.

"Kids ok?" he asks. He knew that you and you husband had split just before season two had started, and that your son and daughter were in (y home town) visiting.

"Yeah kids are good, I guess. He's suing me for full custody of ( your kids )." you tell him.

"What?!" he says a little to loudly.

"Yeah, apparently he doesn't think that they should be apart of this life style." you say trying not to cry.

"What life style? I mean what exactly is it he thinks you are doing?" he asks. you Shrug.

"He wasn't happy about my going into acting, and he really wasn't happy with moving to Vancouver, which as you know led to him filing for Divorce. But to take my kids,," you say.

"You're getting a Lawyer right? You're going to fight him." he says 

"Yeah, I talked to my lawyer at lunch. He said he's 100% we can win this. (y/ex) doesn't have a case, I mean I've never given any reason to believe that I'm an unfit mom of anykind." you say.

"Damn straight your not." he says. you smile a bit 

" The thing is, he's state side, so the kids are gonna have to stay in (y/ home town) until we get it settled. Which could take a while." you tell him sadly as the Waitress brings your food. Jim waits for her to leave before continuing.

"Ok, I know this is going to be hard, and I wish I had words of wisdom for you, but all I can tell you is you are going to get through this. You need anything you let me know. And I mean anything, you need to talk I'm here to listen, same goes if you need to yell. You get bored call me, you need a shoulder to cry on I got two." he says You smile as tears weld up.

"Thanks Jim, that means alot." you say.

"That's what friends are for, now eat up. You are gonna love ( your fav food) here. It's to die for." he says.

When you were done Jim followed you to your house. You got out of your car and walked around to his.

"I hate to ask, but would you want to come in for a while, I don't know watch a movie or something? It's so quiet here with out the kids." you say.

"Are you kidding? I was hoping you would ask." he said with a wink as he followed you inside.

It was well after midnight by time Jim left, and you hated to see him go. It was the most fun you had, had since the kids left with their dad. You ended up going right to bed, and when you got up Saturday there was a message on your machine.

"Hey it's me. " Jim's voice rang out. " I just wanted to let you know I made it home, and to thank you for a great night. Wow that sounded weird." he said with a chuckle. " Anyway, I guess I'll see you at Jared and Gen's if you go. If not I'll see you Monday. Night." you smile at the sound of his voice. He's such a sweet heart, and you walk around the whole morning with a dumb look on his face.

At 505 you knocked on Jared's door.

"Hey you made it." Jared said when he opened the door.

" Yeah, thanks for asking me." you say stepping inside.

"Are you kidding? It's not a party till your here." Jared teases. " Everyone is out back." he tells you. You walk through the massive house toward the back, Jensen was in the pool with the kids, and Misha Collins,. Mark Sheppard, and their wives, were sitting in near by lawn chairs. But there was no sign of Jim and you felt a little pang of sadness from that.

"Well looky who's here F.I.N.A.L.Y" he says 

"Ha Ha." you say. You make yourself a drink and take a seat next to Misha , Mark and Their wives. You were lost in conversation and about half way through let it slip about you and your ex.

"That Jack ass!" Misha hissed.

"I can't believe he would do that." Vicki said Sadly.

"Yeah well he is, and That's why I was kind of out of sorts yesterday Jare, and Jensen. I'm sorry." you say.

"Well great now I want to go to (y/home town) kick his ass and drag the kids home." Jensen says.

" I'm in." Jared says.

"Me too." Mark and Misha both chimed.

"I'm really Sorry, y/n I know how much you miss the kids." Danielle says.

"Yeah, and I was a wreck yesterday, but after dinner and a couple of movies with Jim I actually feel a little better. He has a way of making me feel better." you say sipping your beer. Every one looks at you curious.

"What?" you ask.

"Nothing." Jared says. " Speaking of Jim I wonder where he is." 

 

Gen let Jim in the house and he headed back toward the others. He stopped at the sliding door when he saw y/n sitting there talking to the others. He just stood there looking at her.

"God she's beautiful." he said to no one. He had always noticed how pretty she was since the day she walked onto the set, but something happened last night, and he really got to know her deep down, which made him... Damn he wasn't sure how it made him feel. 

"what am i thinking? She's half my age,,," Jim says.

" Who?" Gen asked behind him. He turned to find her holding a bowl of fruit salad.

"No one, let me take that for you." he says. taking the bowl from her and out to the table.

" Jim!" Jensen called " We were just talking about you."

"Were you now?" Jim replied. You look at him and you blush just a little.

"Nothing bad." You say. 

"Good everyone is here, Now we can eat!" Jared says getting up and heading toward the food. You laugh as everyone goes to join him.

You didn't really realize it, but you and Jim spent the rest of the afternoon in one on one conversation, you didn't realize it but the others did.

" What do you make of that?" Jensen asked Jared.

" I'm not sure. there is a bit of an age difference there but...." Jared says.

"Hey do those two seem alittle closer than they did yesterday?" Mark asked. They both Nodded 

" I think it's sweet." Gen says

" I think they look cute together." Vicki said.

"You don't think he's to old for her?" Misha asked.

"No, Their both adults, what's age but a number?" Vicki says.

"It's probably nothing." Jared insists.

" Yeah, they're just friends." Jensen says but he just wasn't quite sure.


	3. Party in the House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFK Is an actual band, Just in case anyone was wondering :)

You turn your Stereo up so loud that the base was vibrating the Windows. It was something you often did when the pain of not having your family around got the best of you. The louder, faster and Heavier the better on days like this. Today you were listening to a little unknown group called Thousand Foot Krutch. You bounced around as if there was a Mosh pit in your Trailer, Trying to bang out all the feels you had before having to slip back into the life of (y/cn.) Someone placed a hand on your shoulder scaring the hell out of you. 

"What The Hell Misha?!" you yelled over the music.

"Have we lost our hearing today?" he hollars back. You shack your head.

"Nope not yet!" you exclaim smiling as you bounce around him. Misha looks at you and laughs. He starts doing his own weird version of Heavy metal dancing. Suddenly the music is turned off and you both stop to find Mark and Jim looking at the two of you as if you had lost your mind.

"Hey who told you, you could touch my stuff?" you ask with your hands on your hips. 

"My Windows did, you trailer is next to mind remember?" Mark asks. You roll your eyes. 

"You know what they say Mark, If the Music is to loud, your Just to damn old." You say turning the stereo back on and bouncing around again. The three men were starring at you as if you were in sane. When you opened your eyes you noticed Jensen and Jared watching you amused as well. 

"If your not gonna dance you have to get out guys this isn't a peep show!" you call out over the music. You closed your eyes again and let the music drift you away. When it was over you opened your eyes to find they were all still there watching you. You sighed and turned the stereo off.

"What?" you ask annoyed.

"We didn't say anything." Jensen said.

"Not out loud you didn't. Don't you guys have somewhere you need to be?" you ask annoyed a them for breaking into your personal melt down time. 

"No not really." Jim answered for all of them. You sighed.

"Look I'm sorry if I disturbed you." you say flopping down in your chair.

"It's not that y/n... were just worried about you." Jim says. 

"Well you don't have to be, ok... So shoo go do something productive." you say waving at them to leave. One at a time they slowly trickle out. All except Jim.

"Come on Kid, talk to me." he says sitting next to you. 

"Look, Jim stop calling me Kid alright, I only play a 24 yr old on t.v. " you say annoyed.

"I know that. I know you're not just a young doe who doesn't know crap, but compared to me your still a young kid. So as your elder and your friend talk to me already. Us old folks we got a way of understanding things." he says.

"It's nothing." you say. 

"And now you're lying to me, Fine be that way.. When you fill like coming down off your whoa is me pedestal let me know, I'd be happy to help you." he says gruffly standing up. 

"It's (y/son's ) birthday and I can't even spend it with him." you admit. Jim stopped and stared at you a moment.

"Shit y/n I'm sorry I had no idea." he tells you. 

"It's ok, look I just needed to unwind, and since it's a little too early to start drinking I thought I'd bang my brains out." you say with a weak smile. 

"Well how about we hang out together instead, I'm a little softer on your eardrums." he says.

"I don't know, What if people talk?" you say with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell let um talk. Truth is I've been looking for a reason to force my company on you." he says with a smile.

"Really?" you ask 

"Well that came out kind of wrong, but I like spending time with you." he says awkwardly.

"I like spending time with you too." you admit.

"Then it is settled today we will spend all our free time together. Deal?" he asks.

"Deal." you agree with a smile.

True to his word you did spend almost all of your free time with Jim, Sometimes surrounded by others and sometimes just the two of you. It was nice to have someone to talk to about whatever it was you wanted to talk about. You found out there was a lot of things the two of you had in common, but there was also alot of things you differed on, but the nice thing was that the two of you were able to discuss your difefrences without a big argument busting out. When ever you got into a disagreement with your x it always seemed to blow up into world war three. But Jim had a way of staying calm, and listening to what you were saying, instead of just expecting you to choose his side because he felt he was right. By time lunch rolled around you had wanted to do something nice for him, so you invited him to your trailer so you could hook him up with some of your homemade Vegetable beef soup that you had warming in your crock pot. 

"y/n is that heavenly smell coming from your trailer?" Misha asked stopping the two of you. You smiled 

" You mean my soup?" you ask with a smile. 

"God yes, The smell has made it's way into my trailer and I swear it's driving me crazy." He says. You laugh.

"Come on Misha there's plenty." you say. When you walked into your trailer though you realized the gang was all there. 

"Um excuse me?" you ask confused. Jensen, Jared, and Mark were all sitting around chowing down on your soup.

"Damn y/n this is good, I can't believe you cooked this." Jensen said.

"First thanks, second what the hell guys?" You ask.

"Dude The wonderful smell was calling us from your window, so we had to try it." Jared said.

"You could have asked like Misha here." you say.

"What? He already had two bowls full." Mark said 

"Really dude?" you ask looking at Misha annoyed. He just smiled at you with that amazing grin.

"Jim would you like some?" you ask rolling your eyes.

"I'd love some." he chuckled. You fixed you and Jim a bowl and the two of you made your way out to sit at the small table outside your trailer.

"Sorry about the four intruders in there, I was hoping we could have a quiet lunch together." you say.

"Nah, it's fine. you have to remember I have been working with them alot longer, I know how they are." he says laughing.

" Truth is though, I was kind of wanting to ask you something." you say.

"And what would that be?" he asks 

"Ok, So Jim... I was thinking, I mean I know that there is a bit of an age difference and what not but, would you like to go on a date? Like an actual date date?" it came out so awkward like that you were sure you sounded like an idiot.

"Are you sure, cause, and don't get me wrong. But why would you want to go out with an old goat like me, when you could clearly have any young buck you laid your eyes on?" he wondered. you shrugged.

", I mean I've seen a few people since ( your / ex) and I broke up, but truth is I really feel a connection with you. But I get it, There is a pretty good size age difference and well if it's a problem for you then I understand." you say.

"Now hold on, I never said it was a problem for me. Truth is I can't seem to get you off my mind, and well if you want to go on a date then sure I'd like that. Tell you what tomorrow night I'll pick you up around 7 ish, sound ok?" he asked.

"You don't have to, I mean I can come get you, and pay after all I did ask." you offer. 

" Actually my age isn't the only thing that is old fashion, I'd prefer if you'd let me do all that ok?" he asks

"Sure, it doesn't bother me a bit," you say smiling.

"wait are you two actually, like.... you know?" Jensen asks from the door way. you look up to find all four of them starring at you. 

"That would not be any of your business now would it?" Jim asks. 

" Guess not, um thanks for the soup y/n." Jared says leaving.

"Yeah food was great." Misha agreed. 

" And anytime you want to blare your god awful music feel free, as long as you got something cooking that is." Mark said with a wink. Jensen remained looking at the two of you. 

"Problem Jense?" you ask.

"Um no, just gonna take me a while to realize that Bobby and his Daughter are dating." he said with a shake of his head. You chuckle as he he walks away.

"Wow well now there's a thought. Maybe I have Daddy issues." you say. Jim smiles.

"and maybe I'm going through a second mid life crisis, either way this could be one hell of a ride." he replied. Then he leaned in and gave you a small yet powerful kiss, and you felt your heart skip a beat.


End file.
